Ma Belle Mére,Cette Vipére
by Robin Helma
Summary: Miroir de Ma Bru, Cette Idiote du point de vue d'Alice cette fois.


**Ma Belle Mére, Cette Vipére**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune ("Oh Nan pas elle !")_

**Disclaimer :**_ J'ai droit sur rien.Tout est à JKR_

**Note :**_ Le Miroir de "Ma Bru, Cette Idiote" bien sûr vous pouvez comprendre même si vous ne l'avez pas lue. ( Piétre tentative de l'auteur pour attirer du monde sur son OS à deux sous ... WOUHOU LAPIDEZ MOI J'ADORE CA ! )

* * *

_

La Vieille Gâteuse va remplir sa théiére. Encore, et ce pour la cinquiéme fois de l'aprés-midi si mes calculs sont exacts.

Evidemment je n'ai pas touché à son thé, merci à la plante qui est derriére mon fauteuil, Maman Londubat aurait pu l'empoisonner à mon attention... Charmante, trés charmante belle mére. Tiens, le Londubat-A-Aigreur, nouveau spécimen rare et à exterminer, se raméne dans le salon avec sa théiére vieille comme l'an 4o.

" Alice, chérie, re voulez vous du thé ?" Allez, et vas-y que je sors le carte Hyppocrisie. Ton sourire hyppocrite ne trompe personne Augusta, tu es une piétre comédienne, en fait, tu as un tel don pour la comédie que je ne le vois pas ... Oui, ça doit être ça. Pitié, dites moi que c'est ça.

" J'en reprendrais bien Mrs Londubat." Mrs Londubat, mon futur nom. Argh, pitié faites que je ne pense pas a La Gâteuse quand on m'appelera par mon nom de femme mariée.

" Je vous en prie Alice, appelez moi Augusta " Quelle hyppocrite, nom de dieu ! Elle va se briser la mâchoire si elle continue à sourire aussi hyppocritement... Ou peut-être la lui briserais-je avant... Et voilà qu'elle parle à Frank. Elle a sûrement peur de perdre son fils. Paroles dénuées de sens sur paroles dénuées de sens, l'Aigrie tente de justifier le fait que son mari ne soit pas présent. La pêche avec le cadet Dumbledore mon oeil ! Elle n'ose toujours pas avouer à la face du monde qu'ils sont séparés.

Allez, et vas y que j'essaie de t'intoxiquer avec mon thé ! A la menthe oui bien sûr, elle a dû rajouter du jus de chaussettes dans le mien, il est infect ! Si elle veut me tuer autant mettre du cyanure, sa aura meilleur goût ! Elle demande quand est-ce que nous comptons nous marier. Traduction : " Quand est ce que je perds mon fils adoré ? "

Je réponds à la place de Frank qui a l'air perdu, pauvre chou : " Un mois " BAM ! Je sors ma Réponse-Qui-Tue avec un sourire carnassier, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Tête De Renard l'ait vu, elle n'a pas l'air choquée. Je vais peut-être rajouter le motif de notre visite, sa lui donnera un petit coup de fouet, ou dans le meilleur de cas un gros coup de pied au derriére :

" En fait, c'est pour vous demander quelque chose qu'on est venus vous voir, Frank dis lui. " Mon fiancé a apparemment du mal à sortir de sa torpeur. Pauvre chéri, une mére aussi exaspérante, un fils aussi adorable... Comment a fait Mr Londubat toutes ces années ? Ah oui, ils sont séparés. Ceci explique Cela.

Tiens, la vieille Pie accepte de nous faire un prêt ? Elle a dû forcer sur la bouteille. Oui, sa doit être sa. Je l'ai vue faire un tour par le placard aux alcools il y a un quart d'heure, et oui je sais trés bien où les vieux cachent leurs placards aux alcools. Comment a t'elle osé ne pas nous proposer de l'alcool ? J'aurais bien pris un peu de Vodka.

Qu'est ce qu'elle dit la Rouillée ? Elle va chercher des gateaux ? Bon, je vais l'embêter un peu ...

" Attendez, je viens avec vous ! " Ce n'est pas une proposition vieille chouette frustrée, je m'impose un peu là ! Et avec le petit sourire niais en plus pour bien t'emmerder !

Entrons dans la cuisine - aussi hideuse que le salon d'ailleurs - et dirigeons nous vers le four...

Holaa, elle ouvre le four l'autre folle ! Je voudrais pas qu'elle se brûle, je suis une trés bonne bru... Et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité de nous faire un prêt. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure avant que je me sois procurée une arme à feu non plus ...

" Augusta ! Laissez moi faire ! Vous pourriez vous brûler ! "

Elle lâche le plateau et me regarde comme si je l'avais insultée. Whoups. Mauvais signe.

" Non non laissez. Je ne me suis jamais brûlée de ma vie ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va commencer ! " Dit-elle en m'arrachant le plateau des mains. D'ailleurs sa grimace bizzare s'est muée en sourire.Vieille Gâteuse.

Augusta Londubat : Patient à interner d'urgence. Ne pas lésiner sur la morphine

" Mais Augusta ...

- Me prenez vous pour une demeurée ma chérie ? " AOUTCH ! Elle a deviné ! Elle est legilimens ou quoi ! Je suis sûrement rouge coquelicot, c'est dans ma nature de rougir dés qu'on découvre que j'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien...

Jeee vais embarquer les assiettes hein ! Voiilààà ! Je me casse de ton territoire, contente ?

Dépêche toi Alice, retourne au salon, assieds toi et sois gentille... AHH ! Ce vieux tapis tout moche m'a faite trébucher ! Je dois avoir l'air intelligente moi ! (NdlA : Han Trop j'te promets :) )

Ouf, enfin retournée au salon je m'avachis sur le fauteuil, regarde Frank et lui sourit... Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Tiens, Gâteuse Woman est de retour avec son précieux plateau (NdlA : Augusta au plateau : "Mon préciiiiiieux" xD ). Elle pose ses biscuits infects sur la table. Niet, je roucoule avec mon fiancée là Vieille Folle !

_Oh, mais qu'est ce que je la déteste...

* * *

_

Oui, je sais, y'a plus de détails sur le point de vue d'Augusta. Et il est moins bien c'est indéniable xD


End file.
